vigilo_libertasfandomcom-20200214-history
United Earth Armed Forces
The UEAF are a combination of humans from nearly every part of the globe, all enlisted in the United Earth's military to do their part in creating a better world. Divided into several different branches, each specialized for different purposes and methods of attack, they keep the peace in parts of the world that is beyond GCP jurisdiction. Branches United Earth Army General land-based operations branch. Be it mechanized or infantry units, or protecting crucial territories, the UEA will have what is needed. Upgrades * Upgraded Med Droids (Medics are created 20% faster and heal 20% faster.) * Kaminoan Cloners (Laser troopers are created 50% faster.) * Gungan Creature Armor (Mech factory units gain +10% health.) * Hailfire Rocket Pods (Anti-air mobiles fire two additional missiles.) * Black Market Components (Mechs and heavy weapons cost 10% less.) Army Defense Division Tasked with protecting valuable installations, the Defense Division does everything in their power to keep their defenses built sturdy, packed tight, and able to withstand a massive siege. Upgrades At the cost of not having access to the above upgrades, the United Earth Army's Defense Division instead gets access to the following special upgrades: * Geonosian Diligence (Work rate increased by +10%, gains +2 damage vs. troopers and +4 vs. turrets.) * Power Calibrator (Worker build speed increased by 20%.) * Power Core Shielding (Power Cores have shields.) * Tougher Armor (Troop center units gained +20 health.) * Galactic Senate Hub (Fortress range and line of sight increased by +2. Damage against troopers, mechs, heavy mechs, and air units increased by +2.) * Kaminoan Refit (Animal nursery generates food +20% faster.) * © Fusion Extractor (Nova gatherers work 25% faster.) * (F) Fusion Extractor (Ore gatherers work 50% faster.) United Earth Marine Corps Like the old days, the Marine Corps are responsible for power projection and, with jurisdiction to request assistance from other branches, effectively being a combined-arms task force deployment branch. When terrorist factions became a large concern, they were the ones to defuse the problem in only a few swift strikes. List of United Earth Marine Corps units. Upgrades * Upgraded Med Droids (Medics are created 20% faster and heal 20% faster.) * Kaminoan Cloners (Laser troopers are created 50% faster.) * Tougher Armor (Troop center units gained +20 health.) * Deployment Racks (Assault mechs and transport mechs carry two times as many units.) Aerospace Operations The United Earth Aerospace Operations prepares for the worst in air and space combat. They're proud to stand ready to take the fight to the terraforming efforts of Mars to the terrorist attacks on the surface of Earth. Upgrades * Flight School (Spacecraft have 20% greater accuracy. Fighters and bombers gain +1 line of sight.) * Advanced Flight School (Spacecraft have 20% greater accuracy. Fighters and bombers gain +1 line of sight.) Naval Warfare Task Forces The United Earth's naval force. Though water-based warfare is slowly becoming less prominent, the notable danger of submarines and unexpected naval attacks keep their relevance in place. Upgrades * Advanced Propulsion (Ships gain +15% speed.) * Redoubled Efforts (Ships cost 20% less.) * Faster Growth Chambers (Ships cost 20% less and build 20% faster.) * Category:Factions